


A First for Everything

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [20]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Giles Shorts prompt:  Book</p>
    </blockquote>





	A First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Giles Shorts prompt: Book

The engines revved up and they rocketed down the runway. Simple science. Willow recited the physics principles of flight in her mind as her fists wrapped around the plastic armrests, turning her knuckles white.

A large, warm hand gently rested over hers, radiating calm. 

“First time?” Giles murmured and received a shy nod. “But you’ve booked dozens of flights.”

“Yeah, for you to go on. Or, better yet, come home on.”

“But, your parents…”

“We always drove when they took me. Bonding experiences...”

Giles placed a soft, reassuring kiss on her cheek, and Willow completely forgot that flying involved physics.


End file.
